


Courage and Condescension

by shinyforce



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Elves, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Condescension is sexy, Dom Rommath, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Henceforth known as Dommath, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tae'thelan is the world's worst sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/pseuds/shinyforce
Summary: “Report, High Examiner. Your letter promised quite the performance.”Tae'thelan learns to be a sub; Rommath learns to share himself.Standalone smut sequel to A Man Like Any Other -- no previous reading required. (Though it never hurts! <3)





	

_“Report, High Examiner. Your letter promised quite the performance.”_

Even a week ago, the suggestion that Tae’thelan might willingly roleplay a superior/subordinate sexual encounter with Grand Magister Rommath would have been ludicrous and repellant. Allow Rommath to lord his power over him, allow him to use and shame him? Unthinkable. He’d hated and resented the man for his past villainy and the seniority he’d wielded like a petty bureaucrat, threatening sanctions and deprivation for every imaginable slight. Rommath’s dislike for Tae’thelan had been as strong as Tae’thelan’s for him, each disagreement another budget cut, another poisoned missive.

And yet now, as he stepped around the Grand Magister’s desk, loosening his collar and wetting his lips, Tae’thelan was embarrassingly, thrillingly hard in anticipation of sucking Rommath off like a good, compliant subordinate should. His cock strained against the silk of his trousers, outlined in blatant, lurid detail that made Rommath smirk as his eyes raked across him.

“Standing to attention already, I see. Though the uniform’s not to my liking. Too stiff, too formal. I’ll have no airs and graces here, High Examiner. Undress.”

 _So I am to be naked before him._ Tae’thelan’s ears flushed with excitement. This had not been part of the previous night’s fantasies – what else did Rommath plan to do with him? The possibilities were endless and deeply arousing.

“As you say, Grand Magister,” he said deferentially, though his eyes were bold and shining as he met and held Rommath’s gaze. He shrugged off his topcoat and allowed it to drop – no servant of Rommath’s would drape and fold their clothes like a dandy. His waistcoat was next to go – _it’s fine, it’s fine, the creases will steam right out_ – and then the rest came easily, each article a symbolic shedding of his inhibitions. 

He made a show of bending over to unlace his shoes, his trousers cupping his ass as lovingly as his cock. He wished Rommath would smack it. A spanking from the Grand Magister would be humiliating, and he would enjoy every moment of it. Maybe later, once he’d given Rommath a pretext to punish him...

A pearl of arousal rolled from the head of his cock, sullying the silk of his trousers. The wetness felt wanton and good against his skin. He paused for a good, long moment after standing, wanting Rommath to see it, to know how excited he was.

Rommath wet his lips, stared at Tae’thelan’s crotch. “Rub yourself.”

 _That_ was unexpected. _Yes, I will pleasure myself before you. Does this power please you?_ The magnificent bulge straining against the heavy fabric of Rommath’s robes suggested that it did.

Tae’thelan covered his clothed cock with a broad hand and rubbed once, the silk sliding over him like a lover’s caress. He rubbed again, harder, inhaling sharply as he caught Rommath’s eye, as he watched him settle into his chair with the satisfied air of an emperor. More precome was spreading over his cock, over his trousers. He would be a wet and sticky mess soon, which made him grasp himself all the harder. How delightful it would be, to be covered in sweat and oil and come, skin glistening and dripping after being thoroughly debauched. 

His breathing was ragged now, his lips slightly parted as he thought of all the places he wanted Rommath to spurt his seed. His lashes fluttered, caught in the fantasy.

“Enough,” Rommath proclaimed raspily, also breathing heavily. “Let me see you.”

Letting go was agony. His blood pounded in his ears, in his chest, in his cock. Had the buttons on his shirt always been this fiddly? No matter. He ripped it open, committing fully to the fantasy, to the ruination of his outfit. A handful of buttons bounced off the parquet floor and skittered away, each a glorious symbol of his descent into debauchery. When had he last let himself go like this, put himself entirely in another’s hands? Had he ever? That would change today.

“Tell me what you were thinking while you touched yourself.” Rommath had looked gratifyingly surprised when Tae’thelan had ruined his shirt. 

_You won’t still think me staid and restrained for long._

“I was thinking, Grand Magister,” Tae’thelan said, undoing his belt with clumsy fingers, “about where I’d most like you to mark me.” The belt hit the floor with a thud. “I’ve dreamed of being coated head to toe in your pleasure, but alas you are but one man.” Unlaced, his trousers slipped off his slim hips to pool at his feet. “So. I must consider my options carefully.”

Rommath swallowed. “Indeed you must.”

“My face? Well, I could never be unhappy watching you climax, and I’m sure you would enjoy watching your come run down my cheeks.” Tae’thelan stepped out of his trousers, finally, and kicked them away. “I would lick it up hungrily and beg for more.” Fully naked in front of Rommath now, he stood, cock aching and glossy with precome, waiting for the order to come closer.

“Or perhaps lower,” he continued, wanting desperately to touch himself. “What could be a more delectable mark of ownership than having my own cock covered in your seed and being forbidden from wiping it away? I could rub it into myself as I come, grateful for the luxury. Or perhaps I’d already be spent, awaiting your gift, revelling in the thought of being sticky and wet until you decided to allow me a towel. Or perhaps you wouldn’t let me clean it up at all. Imagine, spending the rest of the day with your seed drying on my skin. How filthy I would be, how disgusting.”

Rommath wet his lips, the barest hint of colour spreading across his cheeks. He did not look disgusted.

“But I think, today at least, that what I want most is for you to spend yourself inside me. Every twitch of your cock, every jet of your come – I will feel it all, and writhe with the pleasure. When you pull out I’ll be gaping, dripping; used and debauched and thoroughly, thoroughly fucked. Perhaps you’ll make me scoop it out with my fingers, to show me just how far you’ve stretched me. Perhaps you’ll make me wear a plug, to keep your seed hot inside me. Perhaps –”

“Bend over the desk,” Rommath interrupted, voice hoarse. His robes were wrinkled where he had been squeezing his thigh. “Your uniform is incomplete, High Examiner. This is unacceptable.”

 _Flustered, Grand Magister?_ Tae’thelan hid a smirk as he leaned over Rommath’s desk, supporting his weight on his hands, his bare ass sticking out as far as he could arch it.“As you say, my lord, though I must point out that you were the one who bade me remove it.”

“You must, must you?” Rommath pushed his chair back, surged up, slapped Tae’thelan’s ass with a firm, open hand. “I will not tolerate insubordination.” He cracked his hand against the other cheek. Tae’thelan gasped and bit his lip. “I mean what I say. Your uniform is lacking. You will wear _this_.”

Tae’thelan turned his head. Rommath was brandishing a black, polished plug with a flared, bulbous head, and a deliciously thick stem. His cock throbbed against his abdomen. It was clearly designed to rub against his prostate as well as open him up for Rommath, and he wanted it badly.

“With pleasure, Grand Magister,” he managed to say around the lump in his throat.

“That’s more like it.” Rommath gave a soft hum of approval. “Spread yourself open for me.” He massaged Tae’thelan’s buttocks almost affectionately and then removed his hand, only to return with a slap that echoed off the walls and made Tae’thelan gasp breathlessly with pain and pleasure both. The sting was _exquisite_.

Obediently, he rested his chest flat on the desk, his face pressed sideways into the leather inset, the grain smooth against his cheek. With nervous hands, he reached back and spread his ass, exposing himself utterly for the Grand Magister. His asshole twitched – from the cool air of the room, from his excitement, from the brief flutter of fear that danced through his belly. Nothing unpleasant would happen to him, of that he was sure, but his body was responding to the imbalance and vulnerability whatever his mind said. _Even the fear feels good, though,_ he thought with a flush of shame.

Rommath’s breath came hot and heavy in his ear. “If at any point you wish to no longer work under me, you may tender your resignation, effective immediately.”

A safe word. Thank the light one of them was thinking with more than just his cock.

“The freedom is appreciated, my lord, though I have every faith that you have my best interests at heart.” 

A slick finger rubbed gently at his asshole, warm and cool and shocking. “You’re learning, High Examiner.” Rommath’s voice was low and silky. “Be ready – I’m casting a lotion spell.”

Tae’thelan winced as the spell spread lotion inside him, cold and slippery. The heat of his body would warm it quickly, though, and the thought of the plug made him shiver against Rommath’s fingers, still stroking and rubbing.

“My, you are eager to serve,” Rommath purred as Tae’thelan pushed needily against him. His little finger slipped inside, slick and covered with oil. He rotated it, spreading the lotion, and then he removed it, only to slide his index finger in, this time with more resistance.

Tae’thelan pushed back again, willing Rommath to hurry. A single finger wasn’t nearly enough; it was barely a tickle. He wanted to be filled, stretched. He wanted to feel the plug rub against him every time he moved, wanted to grind down on Rommath’s lap and feel pressure and friction. Better if it were Rommath’s cock, but that would come later, if he behaved himself, if he pleased Rommath well enough with his mouth.

“Hurry,” he said, and then “please,” to keep up the charade. “I want to taste you.” The tang of arousal, the velvety soft skin, the throbbing heat – it was enough to make him moan. 

“You want to be well-fucked, you mean.” Rommath laughed. He added a second finger, snorting as Tae’thelan wiggled against it. “You’ve been gagging for it for days.”

Old indignation burst out of him. “I have _not_ been ‘gagging for it’!”

“Ah ah _ah_ ,” Rommath chastised him, removing his fingers as punishment. “Is that any way to address your master?”

Tae’thelan’s entire body felt hollow without Rommath inside him. “My apologies, Grand Magister.” _I must keep my pride in check._

“And lies, too.” Rommath sighed. “What am I to do with you?”

 _Fuck me. That’s what you should do._ “Please,” he said. “Have your way with me. I’m as desperate as you say.” _I am; I am._

“How desperate?” Rommath lazily stroked Tae’thelan’s asshole.

“I want your cock so badly I’ll do anything you want. Anything.” Tae’thelan gave in and pushed against Rommath’s finger again, wanting something, anything, to fill the emptiness. “Nothing is too depraved as long as the night ends with your cock in my ass. I fell asleep last night thinking about it. I _pleasured_ myself last night thinking about it.”

“Ha.” Rommath pressed two fingers back into Tae’thelan, evidently satisfied. “I knew it. The merest suggestion that I might fuck you and you have to wank yourself off.” He stretched Tae’thelan gently, fingers warm and clever. “How delightful. Perhaps I’ll send you a letter every night.”

“I’d sooner be in your bed.” Tae’thelan moaned low in his throat as Rommath scissored his fingers, stretching him further. Being touched again was bliss. 

_Hurry. Please._

“A pliant, eager servant awaiting my return every night does have a certain charm. Especially if, as he says, nothing is too depraved.” Rommath removed his fingers. The sound of the plug being lifted from the desk made Tae’thelan’s belly flutter and his asshole twitch. “You’re a constant surprise, High Examiner,” Rommath continued. “So principled, so _dignified_ , and yet here you are, presenting yourself like a wanton whore. Happy to roll around in the dirt with _me_ , as long as you get cock. It’s beautiful, really.”

Protesting was futile. Denial was pointless. Tae’thelan did crave cock, and he would do anything Rommath wanted for it. It was freeing to fully admit that to himself, and yet more freeing still to moan and wiggle as Rommath began to ease the plug inside him, slick and hard and cool. The flared, bulbous head felt huge, but that was what he’d wanted, wasn’t it? To be _stretched_ , to feel his ring of muscle pushed open, the resistance delicious as his nerves blazed and set his body alight.

“ _Oh._ ” Tae’thelan’s arms dropped to his sides as the head slipped completely inside. The rest of the plug slid easily inside him, the wide base resting against his asshole and the head nuzzling his prostate. He’d forgotten how to breathe, his torso lying bonelessly on the desk, muscles limp and anemic.

Carefully, gently, Rommath pulled the phallus back and then nudged it against his sweet spot, eliciting a gasp that shocked Tae’thelan’s body and arched his spine. His asshole gripped the phallus greedily as Rommath tugged it in and out, and he was moaning, moaning, pushing back and trying to thrust faster, harder – 

And then nothing. Stillness. 

“ _Rommath_ –!”Tae’thelan’s groan was anguished and wretched.

“That’s ‘Grand Magister’ to you.” Rommath patted Tae’thelan’s ass, condescending and smug. “Up you get. It’s time you reported.”

 _Yes, yes, it’s past time I was on my knees._ As he peeled his body from the desk, weak and warm and suffused with need, Tae’thelan breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, hoping to stave off the desire to just fuck himself with the plug until he came, gasping, all over Rommath’s beautiful antique furniture. _I am better than that,_ he told himself, even as he shivered with delight at the thought of being made to clean it up with his tongue.

Finally, he pushed himself up and turned. 

Rommath was lounging in his chair, dark and regal before the heavy carved oak, legs spread wide in a gesture of power and indolence. It was impossible not to stare at his crotch, the bulge under his robes huge and enticing, exactly as Rommath intended it to be. Tae’thelan wanted to rub it, lick it, ride it. Could he ride Rommath one day in his office in the Spire, magisters and apprentices around every corner? Would he even mind if they were discovered? What a view they would have! Cock bouncing, hair fluttering, his long, lean legs tensing and flexing as he speared himself on the Grand Magister again and again...

Rommath patted his leg, smile indulgent. “Sit for a moment.”

As he clambered inelegantly into Rommath’s lap, Tae’thelan was deeply thankful that the chair was as solid and immense as Rommath’s erection. Legs splayed over the smooth wooden arms, his bare ass pressing on Rommath’s cock, he could feel the heat and his need even through the thick brocade of his robes. _He wants me._ As obvious as it seemed, the realisation made Tae’thelan’s heart grow bright and bold. The previous day had not been a hallucination after all: Rommath trusted him enough to invite him into his home and play with him like this, full of fire and laughter.

“I imagine the inane look on your face means you’re enjoying that toy,” Rommath said, grasping Tae’thelan’s hips as he rolled his cock up against his ass. “Black suits you. I should have you wear it more often.”

Soft sounds from deep in his throat escaped from Tae’thelan like a song as Rommath pushed him down to grind against his cock, the plug rubbing inside him, filling him, making him aware of every blessed nerve. _I would wear this for you whenever you asked,_ he wanted to say, but perhaps his quiet, uncontrollable whimpers were enough.

“Yes.” Rommath nodded to himself, sensual lips curling into a smirk. “I think I’ll have you wear it to the opera. You’ll be the height of conservative fashion.”

Small talk, gossiping, sipping champagne, all with his ass stuffed with a plug? Thank the light they would have a private box from which to enjoy the actual performance... though they’d be watched even then by feckless meddlers on the lookout for a scandal. _We will give them nothing,_ Tae’thelan vowed, though he wondered how it would be to devour Rommath in front of an audience, to bend him over the balcony and make him his.

“I’ll do it,” he said, voice cracking, Rommath’s grinding still nudging the phallus against his prostate. Precome dripped from his cock, forming a glistening trail between the underside of the head and Rommath’s robe.

“Of course you will,” Rommath said, catching the slippery trail with a finger and bringing it to his lips with an appreciative hum. “You’ll do anything I ask and be grateful for it.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”The words were hot on his tongue, his teeth, his lips. Unwise, unstoppable. His pride, again, his vanity.

“I think you’ll like it more, _High Examiner_.” Rommath squeezed Tae’thelan’s cock in warning, pumping it roughly, spreading his slick arousal all the way down his shaft, as though to underline just how much he knew Tae’thelan was enjoying Rommath’s mastery over him.

Shame washed over him as he gasped, as he steadied himself against Rommath’s chest. Harsh, grasping, Rommath’s grip on him wavered just on the right side of pleasure, and he _did_ like it. Would it hurt, if Rommath squeezed harder? Would Tae’thelan like _that_ too?

His whole body was trembling, overwhelmed and flooded with a fear that felt like ecstasy. Did he want it? Could he ask for it?

A finger stroked his cheek; at some point he had closed his eyes, the better to bathe himself in his abasement. When he managed to open them again, Rommath was gazing at him hungrily, lips wet and red.

“Interesting,” he said, loosening his grip, slowing his strokes, taking in Tae’thelan’s flushed face and unsteady breathing, examining him brazenly like a lynx confident of its prey. “Did that please you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, shame and pride spilling from his lips. “Yes,” he said, bolder, tasting the word, letting it spread over his tongue. How exciting, to discover his body had changed after all these years. He’d thought himself done, finished, settled in his ways, but that was what he was here for, in part, wasn’t it? To be made alive again, reshaped and reforged by Rommath’s fire, skin and nerves burning and hot. If playing on the edge of pain was what he wanted now, an ache that felt like bliss and blessed relief, then he would embrace it.

“Touch me again, harder,” he urged. “Please.”

Rommath closed his hand around Tae’thelan’s cock again, eyes alert, watching his face as he grasped him harder, gauging his reaction like a fascinated scientist. 

“Tell me if it stops feeling good,” he said, voice thick and low.

The sound of agreement Tae’thelan attempted to make came out as an embarrassing moan. Rommath’s grip on him was tight and hard, the light callous on his thumb rasping over his sensitive skin beautifully. His cock was so wet that Rommath’s hand practically flew, stretching his foreskin roughly up, up over the head of his cock and tugging until Tae’thelan pressed his forehead to Rommath’s chest, keening quietly, his entire body taut and tense with alarm and arousal.

He gasped, mouth choked with saliva, sure he would snap, and then Rommath plunged his fist down to begin pumping him again, squeezing and grasping up and down like a piston, iron and relentless. 

He’d never wanted this before. Was it Rommath who made him want this, who made him feel like this, trembling and dripping and full of adrenaline that felt like vertigo?

Teeth grazed his ear, nipped the lobe. He could hear his blood roaring, pounding. A hand was stroking his hair, gently, down, down to the nape of his neck, curiously tender, confusing against the savage grip on his cock. Relaxing for a moment, he pushed into the touch, then cried out as his head was wrenched back by his hair like a leash, forced to look up into Rommath’s face, eyes dark and lips twisted with lust.

“You’re mine, High Examiner,” he said, “to have as I will. Dare you object?” He’d removed his hand from Tae’thelan’s cock. Tae’thelan felt lost and empty without it, as though he’d missed a stair and was falling, falling, falling, unpleasant and shocking.

“Please,” he managed, the tension on his hair and neck almost – almost – painful.

“Please what?”

“Please, Grand Magister.” The words felt thick and clumsy as they came. “Have me. I want you.” Rommath’s face was dizzyingly close. The fine, dark hairs of his brows, furrowed intensely; the almost imperceptible lines around his eyes, telling of joy and pain both; the hint of stubble on his jaw, masculine and virile – all were overwhelmingly exquisite, and indescribably sexual.

Gracelessly, urgently, Tae’thelan rocked himself against Rommath’s erection, desperately wanting to kiss him but unable to move his head, held by his hair. He licked his lips reflexively, staring at Rommath’s: a kind mouth, a wicked mouth. The phallus inside him pressed and rubbed as he rocked, the warm, spreading pleasure making him moan quietly, making Rommath swallow as he watched the wanton creature grinding in his lap.

“That will do,” Rommath said, surrendering his grip on Tae’thelan’s hair, placing both hands on his hips to still his motions, pulling him down to devour him, lips hot and wet and burning. No sweetness here: intrusive and intense, Rommath claimed Tae’thelan’s mouth, lips scraping, tongue forceful. _Take what you will; all of it is yours._

Sucking on Rommath’s tongue felt dizzyingly good, like the cock he’d soon be drooling around. How huge it felt beneath Rommath’s robes, pressing into Tae’thelan’s ass so insistently. It was enough to make him shudder, make him moan embarrassingly deep in his throat like a needy apprentice under his master.

Rommath clearly enjoyed Tae’thelan’s enthusiasm: he reached between Tae’thelan’s legs and took hold of the base of the plug, pulling it out, pushing it in, breaking the kiss as Tae’thelan moaned again, digging his fingers into Rommath’s shoulders as though he would swoon.

“So hungry for it,” Rommath said almost fondly, bringing a finger to Tae’thelan’s wet mouth for him to suck. “You wouldn’t last a minute if I pumped your cock right now, would you?”

Tae’thelan’s cock twitched in answer, his pelvis filled with fire. He would spill himself in seconds if Rommath grasped his cock while fucking him with the plug; spill himself with shame and dishonour, naked and dissolute in the Grand Magister’s lap. 

Meeting Rommath’s eyes was electric. So haughty, so arrogant, so pleased with himself. A week ago Tae’thelan would have been disgusted, but he wanted it, wanted to be owned and forced and taken. He nodded submissively around Rommath’s long, clever finger, still sucking at it, bathing and massaging it with his tongue like the fellatio he was thirsty for.

“Then it’s time you got on your knees and served. You won’t be coming for a very long time, High Examiner. Not with what I have planned.”

Tae’thelan reluctantly let Rommath’s finger go with a slick pop, lewd and visceral. “I am grateful for your indulgence, Grand Magister,” he said, his voice sounding like it belonged to someone else, someone perfectly compliant and subservient. It was becoming hard to be anything else, bare and dripping and throbbing with need as he was. All he wanted was to be pushed down and fucked, to be rutted and pounded and filled with Rommath’s seed. His blood thundered through him, his chest, his ears, his cock, all pulsing to the insistent beat of his ardour.

 _What will he do with me?_ He knew – he hoped – that the evening would end with Rommath’s cock in his ass, but before that?

“May I know what you have planned, my lord?” he chanced, swinging his legs back over the arms of the chair and clambering off Rommath’s lap with as much grace as he could muster with a plug in his ass and his cock bobbing between his legs.

“You may not.” Rommath’s voice was deep and masterful. It made Tae’thelan wish for him to forbid him more things. Would he deny him orgasm? Would Tae’thelan have to beg? How long would he have to endure this dark, urgent throbbing?

Settling on his knees, thankful for the finely-woven rug that covered the cool wood of the floor, he looked up at Rommath, whose gaze was like a squeeze to the heart. He had never felt this vulnerable, so utterly naked. Was this really what he wanted?

“Yes,” he breathed, a prayer for relief and torment both.

Rommath chuckled, rich and velvety. “So eager.” He made a show of relaxing into his chair and spreading his legs wide, bringing his hands to rest on the heavy wooden arms. His cock bulged obscenely beneath his robes, ornamented with trails of Tae’thelan’s slick arousal and a deep wet patch of his own where the head clearly rested. “Report, High Examiner. I’m in the mood to be impressed.”

Tae’thelan maintained eye contact as he slowly inched Rommath’s robes up his legs, the dark hair soft beneath his fingers. “What if my performance is poor?”

“Then you will be reprimanded. I do not tolerate dissatisfaction.”

“What might the reprimand consist of, your Worship?” He was pushing it, he knew, but he felt almost powerful, here on his knees, about to swallow Rommath to the hilt.

“I will spend myself deep in your throat and then send you away. I advise you to behave and cease your questioning if you still wish to be fucked... and it’s obvious that you do.”

No toying with punishments today, then. The very thought made him want to weep with frustration. He _had_ wanted it for days: through their arguments, through their clinches, through their sojourn in the tomb that had brought them together in affection and release. He wanted Rommath inside him, to feel the exquisite and indescribable warmth that would jolt up his spine when he climaxed and bathe his body with waves of golden light. Catharsis, reprieve, absolution – whatever he chose to name it, he was in desperate need, strung out on nerves and hopes and passion.

“Forgive my impertinence,” he murmured, lowering his eyes, admiring Rommath’s powerful thighs as he finally pushed his robes up around his waist. Soon they would be straining, Rommath’s whole body taut with tension and pleasure. 

But first – first, that cock, magnificent and demanding. Glistening with arousal. Musky and palpably throbbing. In want of something warm and wet to push into.

 _My mouth,_ he thought, caressing the base of the shaft with his hand and guiding the slick head between his lips for a fond and sloppy kiss, revelling in the softness and the heat of Rommath’s delicate skin. _It is yours to do with as you desire._ All of him was. His need to be filled by Rommath was like a fever raging through him, burning away all rational thought, leaving behind only a creature of lust and flame. 

_Like a demon._

Tae’thelan was no demon, though. He was a man of flesh and blood, of soft wishes and soft desires. He wished to be loved; he desired to touch and be touched. Warm skin, warm whimpers. And Rommath’s cock was so very warm, throbbing against his tongue as he licked at it, encouraging and demanding him to take it further, suck it harder. He would gladly be Rommath’s cock slave, chained under his desk to offer him relief whenever he wished it. A ready, willing mouth, existing solely for the Grand Magister’s pleasure, suckling at precome to slake his thirst, swallowing load after load of hot, salty semen to sate his hunger.

“High Examiner, I don’t recall giving you permission to touch yourself.” Rommath’s voice broke through the fantasy, drawing Tae’thelan back to the study, back to the man before him.

When had he begun to pump his cock so frantically? He was a fervid, drooling mess, lips wet and red and stretched wide around Rommath’s bulging length like a back-alley whore. Had he been moaning, too?

Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth off Rommath and wiped himself with the back of his hand. “My apologies, Grand Magister. I... I could not help myself.” 

“If I’d known what a slut you were I would have picked an argument with you at the opera much sooner.” Rommath chuckled indulgently, patting Tae’thelan on the head, stroking his hair. “Who would have thought that the tales of your golden tongue applied to cocks as well as cunts? You’re fascinating, truly.”

“A man must be truly spectacular to interest me,” Tae’thelan said, raking his gaze up Rommath’s body, lingering on his eyes, his lips. “Though I apply myself with equal dedication.”

“An art to which you should now return.” Rommath smirked. “Heed my warning, High Examiner: you will experience my displeasure if you touch yourself again.”

The impulse to rebel, lock eyes, and start stroking himself was strong, almost irresistible, but he couldn’t; he couldn’t. Rommath would use him as a receptacle for his seed and throw him away – arousing, in a tortured, humiliating way, but not at all desirable. Far better to imagine the dismissal than to live it. Rommath’s come scalding his throat, sliding down into his belly after being half-choked by his cock. Rommath wiping his cock off on his cheeks, bored, barely looking at him, forbidding him his clothes, ordering him to leave. 

Utterly enticing, utterly unbearable. He had never been this hungry for it.

“Fuck!” Rommath hissed as Tae’thelan grabbed his cock and swallowed him to the hilt, impulsive and reckless. The outline of Rommath’s cock was obscene against the fair skin of Tae’thelan’s throat; Rommath stared, transfixed and overcome, his fingers like claws as he gripped the arms of the chair.

_You will have me, but I shall have you in return, Grand Magister._

Smug, tongue out, chin high, gazing up at him in perfect obedience, Tae’thelan took great, slow breaths through his nose, trying not to gag on the thick cock jammed down his throat. He was well-practised – there was a fascinating kind of pride in being a consummate cock sucker, on his knees and dedicated to service and pleasure – but taking eight inches all at once was always going to make his eyes water.

Rommath’s surprise was worth every discomfort, though. The muscles of his strong thighs stood out beautifully as he strained not to come from shock and unexpected sensation, biting his lip and throwing his head back onto the cushioned headrest.

Rebellion was probably against the spirit of their scene – he was supposed to be Rommath’s pliant, willing subordinate, after all – but Tae’thelan’s ego delighted in it. And was it really rebellion if it involved deep-throating? It was eminently deniable, the creed by which he always lived. Smile, laugh, deny, continue.

Continuing here was especially delightful, massaging Rommath’s cock with his throat, swallowing and surrounding him with heat and wet and firm muscle. Tae’thelan’s own cock was practically dripping between his legs; it felt good to be used like this, even if he had put himself in this position.

The plug inside him rubbed deliciously as he twitched his asshole rhythmically, desperate for stimulation. He tried to moan around Rommath’s cock, his abdomen filling with fire as he realised he was so full he couldn’t make a sound. His pain or enjoyment did not matter: he was a warm, wet mouth and nothing more, a vessel for Rommath’s pleasure, Rommath’s seed. 

What would it be like to serve him like this permanently, ready and willing whenever he wanted it? Kneeling nude before him at the nod of his head, the snap of his fingers, sucking and choking and swallowing load after load. Perhaps Rommath would allow guests and visitors to use him – let them fuck his throat and pull his hair and laugh as he drooled around them, an endless parade of cocks and come, his belly full and his ass achingly empty.

“Do you find enjoyment in defying me, High Examiner?” Rommath demanded, slightly breathlessly. He sat up as straight as he could without removing his cock from Tae’thelan’s mouth. “Hands behind your back. Now.”

He hadn’t intended to touch himself again, but his cock _was_ in his hand, slick and hot, clear evidence of his lack of control. _Just fuck me already,_ he wanted to sob, but he could not speak, and Rommath would not care to hear him anyway. He let go of his cock and meekly arranged his hands at the small of his back, blinking up at Rommath with an expression he hoped was contrite and compliant. The fear that Rommath might send him away was like lead in his heart. It was deeply unlikely, for it would ruin the game for both of them, but Rommath hated to back down, a quality Tae’thelan both admired and despaired of.

“Since you clearly can’t restrain yourself, I shall do it for you.” Flexing his fingers, Rommath murmured a cantrip, brows furrowed in displeasure. Magical ropes snaked around Tae’thelan’s wrists, binding him tightly. They were silky soft against his skin, but straining against them revealed absolutely no give. Rommath was clearly practiced; what other bedroom tricks might await him?

The answer came more quickly than expected. Warmth infused the flared, bulbous head of the plug and Tae’thelan gasped – tried to gasp – as it pulsated, pressing against his prostate slowly, slowly, to a rhythm he knew would soon become maddening. He wanted to throw his head back and revel in the agony of it – the heavy urgency building in his balls, his cock throbbing hotly to the beat of his heart, thump, thump, thump – but no, his neck wouldn’t, couldn’t snap back any further, already bared and extended and jammed full of Rommath’s cock.

“Isn’t that better?” Rommath almost crooned. “No more wayward hands. Just you, me, and that beautiful mouth of yours.” More ropes slithered around Tae’thelan’s ankles, binding them just as skillfully as his wrists. “Are you enjoying yourself? You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Rommath raked his gaze over Tae’thelan’s flushed cheeks, his reddened lips, his swollen, glistening cock. “Of course, if you weren’t, I’d take drooping, flattened ears as a sign.” He reached out and caressed one, stroking Tae’thelan like a pet, laughing as Tae’thelan flicked his ear in reflexive pleasure. “So responsive. So hungry. You’ll scream when you come, of that I am sure.”

Tae’thelan believed him. He wanted to scream _now_ , so lacking in outlets of expression he thought he would burst. He wanted to moan, kiss, touch himself. Oh, how desperately he wanted to touch himself. The phallus stroking his prostate was too slow and gentle on its own, but with just a firm hand on his cock his climax would be instant and explosive. He was thankful for the restraints even as he strained against them, his body instinctively trying to exert some control. He wanted to come long and hard with Rommath plunging in and out of his ass, not pitifully over his belly to drip down onto Rommath’s floor.

Submitting completely was easy now that anything else was impossible. He sucked and swallowed around the cock in his throat and bathed Rommath’s balls with his tongue, his nose pressed into soft, dark hair, musky with Rommath’s arousal. He was delicious, magnificent – salt, sweat, skin, overwhelming his senses, filling him with Rommath’s essence, dark and sharp, fire and spice and smoke.

Fever roiled inside him as Rommath thrust his hips, heating and burning his flesh as Rommath thrust again, grasping his hair, holding him still – not that he could move even if he’d wanted to. _This again,_ he thought, welcoming it. Like the night they had spent in his tent. It had been shameful then and it was shameful now, Rommath using him so completely, but Tae’thelan was just as hard. Harder, even. Unable to move, forced to endure Rommath’s cock sliding in and out of his throat and the slow, rhythmic pulsing of the toy in his ass.

His chest heaved spasmodically as he struggled to breathe around Rommath’s cock, his whole being engulfed by the hot length ramming in and out of him. _This should be repellant._ But it wasn’t, it wasn’t. He existed solely as a mouth, solely as a warm, wet hole for Rommath to fuck, and it was _transcendent_. No more High Examiner, no more Grand Magister. Nothing so complicated as titles, as relationships, as people. Just a cock and a mouth, ownership and servitude, pleasure and savagery.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Rommath grunted as he thrust, as he looked down at Tae’thelan’s watering eyes. “All your airs and graces, they just melt away when you’re filled with cock. Are you imagining it in your ass?”

Tae’thelan blinked submissively and flicked an ear in assent. _Yes. Yes. I am, I am. Take me, fill me, make me_ scream _._

Rommath chuckled. “Of course you are. You’ve wanted it since you first undressed me. Oh, you had to fuck me first, to prove to yourself who was in charge, but under all that you’ve been longing to be put in your place... which is under me.”

He would have railed against that, had he been able, had he not existed in a haze of lust and saliva and cock. What a blessing the ropes were. Was this his true self? He would have Rommath inside him forever, if he could.

“How shall I have you, I wonder? Face-down, so you can enjoy my complete mastery over you? On your back, like you had me? You’d look good with your legs in the air.” He laughed, suddenly pleased with himself. “Shall I tie your ankles to the headboard? Legs spread, ass begging for it. _You_ begging for it, come to think of it. You look so very good in ropes, High Examiner.”

Being unable to moan was agonising. He wanted to writhe and gasp and confess how much he needed to be spread open, how he needed to be stroked and scrutinised, how he wanted Rommath to have him and own him and fuck him. His asshole fluttered in excitement around the stem of the plug; would Rommath smirk as he watched it twitch when Tae’thelan’s cheeks were parted? Would he toy with it, tease it? His most vulnerable, intimate place, laid bare for Rommath’s pleasure and amusement. He flushed with shame and revelled in it, his body no longer his – he had given it freely to Rommath as a plaything, something warm and soft to stroke and squeeze and fuck.

Rommath, too, was flushed, his cheeks high with colour, his neck streaked pink. He withdrew suddenly with an anguished groan, wrenching Tae’thelan’s head off him with the hand that still gripped his hair.

“I’m taking pity on you,” he said, eyeing Tae’thelan’s bruised, parted lips and the ropes of glistening saliva that trailed after his cock. “Your report is over.” His breath hitched, and Tae’thelan would have laughed were he not still deep in his submission. _Taking pity, Rommath? More like stopping yourself from blowing your load._

“Over, and largely disappointing. You started promisingly, but I am displeased that I had to take matters into my own hands. What have you to say for yourself?”

Tae’thelan was shocked to find himself feeling contrite. “I must learn to control myself, Your Worship. I have proven weak to my own pleasure.”

“That you have, though it is not without its charms.” Rommath smiled indulgently and lifted Tae’thelan’s chin gently, tenderly. “My golden-haired, cock-sucking whore. Can I really blame you for being true to your nature?” He ran his thumb over Tae’thelan’s wet lips, chuckled as Tae’thelan drew it into his mouth to suck on, barely aware of his actions. “I can and will, of course, but I _am_ sympathetic.”

Outrageous. Where was his pride, his self-respect? Why was he sucking Rommath’s thumb, his eyes closed in bliss? In a sick, perverse way it was comforting, to be called such vulgar names. It was all out in the open, no pretences. He was Rommath’s golden whore, genteel and gently-bred, lowering himself to his knees to suck anything presented to him. For the possibility of cock in his ass he would roll in the gutters and thank Rommath for the dirt.

“Since I’m so kind, I’ve chosen a punishment I am sure you will enjoy. Stand, High Examiner. Let me see you.”

The arcane ropes binding Tae’thelan’s ankles melted away. Relinquishing Rommath’s thumb, he struggled upright, thighs straining without the use of his hands. _He is enjoying this,_ Tae’thelan knew, Rommath’s little smirk shooting sparks to his groin as he watched Tae’thelan’s blond thighs work.

Tae’thelan stood up straight and squared his shoulders, attempting to recapture some of his pride and tempt Rommath with his body. It was not nearly as well-sculpted as Rommath’s, who was decidedly a war-mage, but he was well-formed nonetheless, the very picture of male elven beauty. His was a lithe figure; long, graceful lines largely untouched by time, firm and taut and sparsely brushed with fine golden hairs that invited caresses. His chest was bare but for a wispy blond line that trailed down to his stomach and beyond, but such was the fashion in Silvermoon.

 _That is why he is so appealing._ Rommath’s dark, masculine figure was arresting when contrasted with a city full of the fair and blond. Tae’thelan found himself admiring Rommath’s black stubble, shadowy and virile, outlining his jaw to such advantage that Tae’thelan wanted to stroke it, caress it, run his tongue over it and bite at his throat.

Instead, he took a breath and looked back to Rommath’s eyes, fiery and considering. “Do I please you, Grand Magister?”

Rommath’s gaze was so penetrating that Tae’thelan practically felt it running over his skin.

“You’ll do,” he said, reaching out to squeeze Tae’thelan’s erection, leaving him gasping. “You’ll please me better when you’re tied up in my bed, to do with as I wish.”

“I am eager to serve.” Tae’thelan’s voice came out husky, a sultry stranger’s.

Rommath’s lips curled into a smirk. “And serve you will.” He stood from his chair, his heavy robes falling back down his legs, robbing Tae’thelan of his perfect view. How he wanted that cock! To suck, to lick, to caress, to nuzzle and kiss. To revere and to worship, to ride and to welcome. Even merely to gaze at, thick and swollen and magnificent, jutting proudly from his body, perfection that made his own cock ache.

Obediently he allowed himself to be shepherded through the imposing connecting door into what could only be Rommath’s bedchamber. Lit solely by candlelight, the room was shrouded in shadows, rich drapes absorbing the light like black holes. An immense four poster bed awaited him, a single excess in an otherwise austere chamber.

“You have good taste, my lord,” Tae’thelan murmured, running his hand over the sheets and inhaling deeply as arcane energy twined around his fingers. Manasilk – how good it would feel against his skin! Woven from the silk of mana wyrms, the iridescent fabric was infused with a low level of magic that aided sleep and heightened the senses. Production had halted for years until the Sunwell had been reignited and the mana wyrms tamed once more. The waiting list was now as long as it was expensive, and all of Rommath’s bedding was made of it, in blacks and charcoals that shimmered. Even Tae’thelan, rich and powerful as he was, had only sheets.

“One likes to maintain standards.” Rommath locked the door and turned to Tae’thelan, holding the gentleman’s cane that Tae’thelan had discarded along with this clothes. “Tell me, are you excited to be fucked surrounded by manasilk?”

“You know that I am.” A frisson of excitement and fear ran through Tae’thelan: what did Rommath plan to do with his cane? Would he spank him with it? Would it hurt? Would he _like_ it?

Rommath sighed. “So impertinent. I can see that it’s going to take more than one night of training to get you to address me with the respect I am due.” Maintaining eye contact, he sat down on the side of the bed, smoothed his robes, and carefully and deliberately placed the cane beside him. “Over my knee, High Examiner. It is time you learned some discipline.”

For a moment, Tae’thelan yearned to refuse. High Examiner Tae’thelan Bloodwatcher, spanked like a child in the bedchamber of his once-rival? Unthinkable! ... At least, it should have been. But he wanted this. Wanted Rommath’s hand, Rommath’s mastery over him. He wanted to give himself up, wanted the kind of catharsis that only punishment could bring. Heat blossomed all over, his cheeks burning as he laid himself across the bed and over Rommath’s lap, his ass bare and exposed, the focal point of all his desires, offered to the grand magister in shame and disgrace. 

“What an exquisite cane,” Rommath mused, absently stroking Tae’thelan’s ass with a warm, firm hand. “A silver phoenix – how patriotic.” 

“I live to serve,” Tae’thelan found himself drawling, responding, unthinking, to Rommath’s ironic tone.

 _Crack._ The sharp slap on his ass drove the breath from him, unexpected, stinging, arousing. His cock throbbed heavily against Rommath’s robes, warmth spiralling through his groin as his wetness brushed against the heavy brocade. Already he felt feverish. Before the night was through he was going to be a keening, moaning mess. Better to accept it; better to revel in it. Pleasure and power, sighs and screams.

“Sass me again and it will be the cane next time. But you’ll behave, won’t you?” Rommath leaned over, whispered in his ear. “Accept your punishment and I will spare you the rod... unless you want it.” His teeth were sharp but gentle as he nipped the lobe. “Do you _want_ it, High Examiner?”

 _Yes. Yes_ , he wanted it. Chastised with his own cane, ass in the air, the blows from the wood thudding through his groin and pushing his cock into Rommath’s thigh again and again... he would remember this every time he selected a stick to match his outfit. He would remember how natural submitting to Rommath could feel, how eager he was to be put in his place as a pleasure-hungry whore.

“Please,” he gasped, desperate for Rommath to touch him. The plug was still pulsing slowly inside him, driving him mad. How long had he been erect for? It felt like days, his need the centre of his whole being, swollen and dripping and urgent. He wanted to fuck and be fucked, to please his cock, to please _Rommath’s_ cock. He had to be feeling it too, his body’s growing demand to shove his cock somewhere warm and wet and tight. Rommath’s robe was damp from his arousal, cock straining, and Tae’thelan’s ass was _right_ _there_ , begging for something longer and thicker and fiercer.

“Please,” Tae’thelan said again, the tension heavy and unbearable. Rommath’s composure was maddening – how could he just sit there?

“Beautiful.” Rommath’s smirk was audible. “Before we begin, I want to make sure you understand why you’re being punished.”

Tae’thelan wet his lips. “Because I am weak and unable to refrain from touching myself.” Perfectly, beautifully humiliating. He would admit anything Rommath wanted him to and be thankful for it.

“And?” Rommath prompted.

Tae’thelan lowered his gaze in contrition, though his face was on the bed and out of Rommath’s view. “... And I forced you to restrain me, interrupting your pleasure.”

“That’s right.” Rommath fondled Tae’thelan’s buttocks affectionately and laughed when Tae’thelan rubbed up against his hand, desperate to be touched. “Even now, you’re testing the limits, aren’t you? Your poor body just can’t help it.” He laughed again as he wiggled the base of the plug, basking in Tae’thelan’s moan of pleasure and frustration. “Well, you will have my cock soon enough. That _is_ what you want, isn’t it?”

Tae’thelan gave another groan of frustration. “Of course it is,” he bit out. _Wait. Fuck. Damn this pride of mine!_ “I mean, yes, Grand Magister, I cannot wait for you to fuck me.”

“Such a mouth on you.” Rommath was all laughter tonight, and well he might be, forcing Tae’thelan to perform like a haughty, sex-addled puppet. “It’s fortunate that you already wished for the cane.” He gave Tae’thelan’s ass a flurry of hard slaps, the sound echoing off the walls. “Blushing, just like those ears,” he said, admiring his handiwork, leaning down to lick the shell of Tae’thelan’s ear, tongue warm and slick and suggestive.

Suddenly there was cool metal against Tae’thelan’s heated skin; Rommath was trailing the silver phoenix head over him, taunting, teasing. The anticipation was agonising – when would Rommath strike him? How hard? He trusted in Rommath’s expertise, but a frisson of fear overcame him anyway, ice hot and sharp in his chest.

“Relax,” Rommath murmured, caressing his ass cheeks slowly, tenderly. Tae’thelan forced himself to let go of the tension in his shoulders, his back, his thighs, breathing out, accepting what was to come.

The first strike was a dull thud, almost gentle. The impact spread deep through his groin, rubbing his insides against the plug, pushing the flared head against his prostate hard enough to make him moan like a floozy on Murder Row. And what would _that_ be like, being rutted against a wall, trousers round his knees, Rommath deep in his ass grunting behind him as he hurried to get himself off amongst the shadows and the scum? One hand rasping against the stone as he braced himself, the other frantically tugging at his cock, aware they could be discovered at any moment, wondering if he _wanted_ to be discovered...

 _Thwack._ The cane hit twice in quick succession, harder now, a true punishment. Tae’thelan’s flesh burned in stripes, each stroke expertly aimed with a clever hand, a generous hand. He cried out again, soaking in the adrenaline like a junkie, relishing it, delighting in it. It hurt, it hurt, but a good hurt, a hurt that spread warmth and pleasure with every ripple. The tremors through his balls made him want to hump, made him want to fuck. He _ached._ He was too full, too heavy with come after being teased this long.

“Ah!” Tae’thelan cried out in alarm as his head was wrenched back, his hair tightly wrapped around Rommath’s hand like a leash.

“Did I give you permission to rub yourself on me?”

“No, Grand Magister.”

Rommath affected a sigh. “The very thing I’m punishing you for.” He pressed his other hand between Tae’thelan’s thighs to fondle his balls, as though he knew exactly how wretched with need he was. “Tell me, High Examiner, is this a game to you? Do you delight in defiance?”

“No, master.” When had Tae’thelan begun to call Rommath ‘master’? “I just – I need to come. Please. I can’t bear it.”

Rommath let go of Tae’thelan’s hair and stroked it indulgently. “You will come when I allow it, and not before. You know this.” The warm hand on his balls moved to jiggle the plug in his ass. Tae’thelan wanted to sob. “I’ll fuck you soon, I promise. You’ll come so much you’ll be begging me to stop.”

“I won’t,” Tae’thelan groaned. “I’ll never want you to stop.”

Rommath patted his ass affectionately. “Remember those words, High Examiner. I know I will.”

The promise on Rommath’s lips was tantalising. His brazen confidence sent sparks through Tae’thelan’s groin. He badly, badly wanted it to be true, wanted desperately to come and come and come, his soul wrenched from his body in ecstasy and agony as he begged for deliverance.

It took all his strength to hold back from rubbing himself against Rommath’s knee again.

He groaned. More smacks of the cane, hot and stinging. Was he calling Rommath’s name? He didn’t know, didn’t care. All that mattered was the lightness in his chest, the ragged gasps as he suffocated from pleasure, thick and heavy and all-engulfing. He was flying, floating, his body spread across Rommath’s knees as though they were the ocean and Tae’thelan but a feather, rising above the tumult and the turmoil of the waves. 

_Crack_ , another blow from the cane. His punishment for lust, for wanting to melt away from his faculties and embrace the primal yearning inside him. Thought was complicated; fucking was simple. Cocks, asses, cunts, slick and throbbing and beautiful. Excitement and animal comfort: his sweet absolution from the burdens of leadership, the travails of living. 

“Enough, I think.” Rommath’s voice cut through the haze. His hand felt cool against the blazing skin of Tae’thelan’s ass as he appraised his work. “Have you learned your lesson, High Examiner?”

Voice cracking, he begged: “ _Please_ fuck me.” He knew he sounded broken and pathetic; he _was_ broken and pathetic. How could any man be expected to endure for this long?

“I said, have you learned your lesson, High Examiner?”

“Yes. Yes. I am wanton and disobedient and I will never misbehave again.” Even as he said it he was rubbing his heated, stinging ass up against Rommath’s hand, seeking attention.

Rommath affected a sigh. “Such disrespect. I’d expect better from a man of your breeding, but clearly nothing will tame that mouth of yours until you’ve been fucked into submission.” He thrust the plug in and out meaningfully, angling it against Tae’thelan’s prostate and laughing when he whimpered. “Up now, and onto the bed. You are going to get your wish.”

Oh, thank the Light. The plug in his ass was delicious but not enough, not nearly enough. Tae’thelan yearned for something thicker, longer, hotter; a beautiful throbbing cock that would take pleasure from his body with every thrust and slide. Finally Rommath was going to take him and make him his. They would share this forever, his eager submission and Rommath’s easy conquering. He wanted to be owned, wanted to be put in his place. How perfect life would be if only he could spread his legs every waking moment – nothing but sex, nothing but cock, his ass slick and ready and waiting for whenever Rommath wanted to use it.

The sheets were cool against Tae’thelan’s skin as he settled himself, soothing against the lurid red stripes marking his ass. His hips twitched, his cock hot against his belly. He yearned to roll over, to hump and thrust against the beautiful silk until he came... but he mastered himself and lay still.

“Good boy,” Rommath crooned, ruffling his hair. “Manasilk is a great pleasure, but restraint becomes you.” Fire churned in Tae’thelan’s gut at the condescension. _He’s such a bastard!_ But he liked it this way; oh, how he liked it. No one had ever had the authority to so thoroughly dominate him before. There had been play, of course, satin ties, light and soft, thighs cupping his face as he inhaled the sweet scent of womanhood... But Rommath. Fuck. Rommath was his master. His presence demanded submission, claimed it as his birthright. 

Accepting this gladly, Tae’thelan was pleased as Rommath drew his wrists together and bound them with arcane rope. He was pleased further when Rommath pushed his arms above his head and attached the rope to the headboard, restraining him, holding him in place.

“You have a way with ropes,” he said breathily, eyes bright, drinking in the lust that showed on Rommath’s face, usually stern and now somehow soft.

“I have a way with everything.” Rommath smirked. “Knees to your chest, High Examiner.” 

Obeying, Tae’thelan’s eyes closed in anticipation as ropes looped under his knees and were secured to the headboard, suspending his legs in the air and keeping them wide and spread. There was no escape now even if he wanted it. His whole body was at Rommath’s mercy, his pleasure and comfort at his indulgence. Was the Grand Magister inclined to mercy? Tae’thelan shivered.

“How is that? Are you comfortable?” The Grand Magister was merciful indeed.

“I am fine,” Tae’thelan said, a deep blush rising to colour his cheeks and ears. He was more than fine, thrumming with excitement, his hips raised and his cock and balls and asshole the focal point of his entire being. He wanted Rommath to touch him, to lick him, to do whatever he wished now that he was restrained and helpless.

“Good.” Rommath sat back on his haunches and inspected his handiwork, lips quirking. “If the situation changes, I am sure we can arrange something... different.”

How was Rommath still dressed? The imbalance was delicious – every moment the heavy brocade rubbed against him a reminder of how powerless he was in the hands of his master – but Tae’thelan wanted Rommath’s body, wanted to revel in its power and beauty and strength.

“Grand Magister, may I see you?” he ventured, his fingers flexing as he thought of running them down that beautiful chest and lower, to rest in soft dark hair and grasp slick hard cock.

“Ha.” Rommath snorted. “Perhaps I have deprived you long enough.” Flashing a sly smile at the bound Tae’thelan, he slid lithely off the bed, toed off his slippers, and slowly and deliberately began to lift his robes in a mockery of a strip-tease.

A needy sigh escaped from Tae’thelan as Rommath’s thighs were bared, thick and muscular and brushed with hair dark and fine. Those magnificent thighs would soon be flexing, pumping Rommath’s hips back and forth as he fucked Tae’thelan into the mattress, brutally unleashing the savage lust that had been building between them all night. 

It was clear that Rommath felt it too: his eyelids fell closed as his robe rubbed up and over his cock, and when he opened them again he was biting his lip, nostrils flaring. The head of his cock was red and glistening and angry, desperately in need of something tight and wet to fuck. Tae’thelan wanted to swallow it again, wanted to choke and gag and sacrifice himself for this glorious man’s pleasure. He wanted to lick it and suck it, wanted to rub his face on it; he wanted Rommath to slap him with it and leave cock-shaped bruises all over his face so he could revel in the shame and debasement.

Above all, though, he wanted to be _fucked_. Stuffed and pounded and _fucked_ like he needed cock in his ass to live. And maybe he did: just staring at Rommath’s immense, throbbing length was making him pant and shudder, his chest heavy as his knees rested on his shoulders.

“Are you ready for this?” Rommath asked, fully in control of himself once more, his stomach taut as he lifted his robes yet higher, the soft trail of hair leading to his groin calling out to be licked and stroked. _All_ of Rommath called out to be licked and stroked, he thought dizzily, the crimson arcane tattoos calling to him, urging him to trace them with his fingers, his tongue, to unlock their secrets.

“More than ready,” Tae’thelan declared, voice husky, his roaming eyes returning to Rommath’s proud cock, hungry and brazen. “I have never seen anything so magnificent.”

Rommath laughed, almost losing his grip on his robe. “If you weren’t so clearly sex-addled I would write you up for impertinence.” He seemed pleased by Tae’thelan’s need, though, his ears flicking with ego and desire as he caught his eye and finally pulled his robe over his head, strong arms flexing and straightening. A brief flash of underarm hair made Tae’thelan’s own ears curl deliciously, and then Rommath was letting his robe fall to the floor, was reapproaching the bed, and all thoughts of burying his face in soft musk churned away, replaced by the wicked glint in Rommath’s eyes and the purposeful set of his eyebrows.

“This has been tormenting you long enough, has it not?” Rommath said, settling on his knees before Tae’thelan and wiggling the base of the plug that was still pulsating in his ass. “What should I replace it with, I wonder?”

Tae’thelan’s reply slid into a moan as Rommath tugged the phallus out of him, the sound slick and obscene. The drag on his asshole and the tactile pop as the flared head was pulled out of him was exquisite. As his ass closed slowly after it, however, the urgent, desperate need to be fucked resurged; emptiness was more unbearable even than teasing.

“Fill me,” he begged, wretched and inelegant.

“Oh, I will, High Examiner. Be sure of it.” How hungry Rommath sounded, how heated. 

_To think I ever thought him cold._ Behind the walls, the grand magister was truly a creature of fire – smoke and spice and smoulder, his lips and hands as burning as his heart.

Rommath rumbled with delight as Tae’thelan’s ass sucked his fingers in eagerly. “Such a slutty little hole. I’m amazed you haven’t spread for every man you’ve met.”

“As I said, men must be truly spectacular to interest me,” Tae’thelan managed between shaky breaths.

“And here are you, presenting yourself to me.” Rommath’s smirk widened. “I wonder, do your ladies have you? Do they tie you down and fuck you? If you’ve pleased them adequately do you get the orc dildo?”

“I do not have an orc dildo!”

“You’re missing out,” Rommath drawled. Tae’thelan’s eyes widened and Rommath leered. “You know I like a challenge, High Examiner.”

Tae’thelan breathed heavily through his nose as he visualised Rommath fucking himself with a giant, girthy phallus, his asshole stretching obscenely, his lips parted in a glorious, silent moan. Or what if it wasn’t a toy? What if Rommath took swarthy orc men on all fours, ass in the air, face in the pillows? Slamming his hips back to get it as deep as possible, with a mouth full of silk to quieten his cries? Light, what a sight that would be, however unlikely –! 

“No wonder the Orgrimmar ambassador always seems so satisfied.”

Rommath’s laugh was boyish and easy. “Oh, that Bloodwatcher sass. I’d punish you with the orc dildo for that... if I had one.” He stroked Tae’thelan’s prostate gently and laughed at his gasp. “I see the thought arouses you – perhaps I’ll have one commissioned for next time.”

“I’ll bring my collection of excavated ogre marital aids,” Tae’thelan said breathlessly, trying to master himself as Rommath continued to stroke him. The Grand Magister’s hands were as talented at pleasure as they were at magic – it was a wonder he could speak at all.

“A fine way to pass an afternoon.” Rommath flicked an ear. “I’m still curious, though: what _do_ you fuck yourself with, High Examiner, if not orc dildoes? Tell me of your favourite. You must have a favourite.”

Rommath was still stroking him, slowly, rhythmically, maddeningly. It was beautiful and unbearable. “Marble. Curved. Six inches.” Each word was punctuated with a pant and a shudder.

“Delightful. As to be expected of the High Examiner of the Reliquary: classic, classy, and thoroughly lacking in imagination. I think I shall introduce you to something more exciting.”

Tae’thelan was too overcome with desire to care about the insult. It was even charming, in its own way. Being teased by Rommath was thrilling: how many in Silvermoon ever experienced playfulness from the Grand Magister? Every word he spoke was compelling. Tae’thelan could listen to him for days, so long as Rommath was also touching him with fingers that felt like fire.

Legs straining against the ropes that bound and spread them, Tae’thelan bit his lip and closed his eyes as Rommath slid his clever fingers out of him and murmured the cantrip that would slick his cock. Finally. _Finally_.

Pressure, beautiful pressure. His ass was ready for it, desperate for it. Soft, warm firmness, thick and magnificent... only this wasn’t warm at all. Cool, unexpectedly hard, and nowhere near as thick as he knew Rommath’s cock to be. Opening his eyes in concern, Tae’thelan looked down to see Rommath with the silver phoenix cane in hand, pressing the tip, just the tip, teasingly against his entrance.

“Your wish was to be fucked,” Rommath said, eyes dark, expression measured. “But first, a lesson in humility.”

Ludicrously, Tae’thelan’s first thought was that nothing that had touched the city’s walkways was ever going to be allowed inside him. Appalled, he was about to protest when Rommath lifted the cane to show him the barrier he had sheathed it in, intended for a cock but shaped just as well for a cane. _His_ cane.

“Your choice, High Examiner. Do you still wish to be fucked?”

This was no choice at all. “Yes, Grand Magister. Please, teach me a lesson.” The words dripped from his tongue, hot and pleading and disgraceful.

“All your airs and graces. Your fine clothes, your manicured nails, your antique pocket watch... your _gentleman’s_ cane.” Rommath slid the tip in as he said this, underlining his point. “All these trappings of wealth and breeding, when really you’re just a mouthy, disobedient cumslut who’ll do anything for a cock in his ass. How many men would it really take to satisfy you, I wonder? Five? Ten? Twenty? Should I ask around the Magisterium?”

Tae’thelan squirmed in shame. How dare Rommath speak to him this way! It was outrageous, inconceivable. Arousing. Disrespect for the disrespectful. He’d brought this on himself by sassing his master, by talking back, by asking questions. A good servant accepted his lot, was eager to please.

“Only you should use me, master. I need no one else.”

Rommath’s lips twisted in amusement. “Polite when it suits you, I see. Are you hoping I will stop?” He pushed the cane in further, insistent but careful. It was hard and cool and strange; unpleasant but also thrilling. He wanted Rommath to stop... he _didn’t_ want Rommath to stop.

“I want only what you want.” 

“Oh, very good.” Rommath laughed low in his throat. “Could it be that you’re finally learning?” Twisting the cane, he looked pleased at Tae’thelan’s grunt as it grazed his prostate. “How does it feel to be pleasured by one of your foppish affectations?”

“Humiliating,” Tae’thelan groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. It was what Rommath wanted to hear, he knew, but it also felt good and right to say. It _was_ humiliating, and it made his belly churn with poisoned butterflies. The cane was hard and pokey and, he imagined, only slightly more arousing than the skeletal finger of a Forsaken... but his cock was still straining and throbbing and leaking as Rommath began to speed up the careful movements, relentlessly driving past his swollen prostate.

“And why is it humiliating?”

 _‘You know why!’_ Tae’thelan wanted to fling at him, but he was being good, he was being obedient. “Because I’m being punished. Because you’re fucking me with my own cane. Because it’s repulsive and jabbing and cold but I’m willing to endure it because I want you so badly.”

“Your honesty becomes you, my pet.” Rommath patted Tae’thelan’s cock as he continued to thrust the cane, his control over it absolute; no fear of it being driven too far to distract from the humiliation here. “I wonder what else you would be willing to endure?” His smirk made Tae’thelan’s cock throb. “But no, even I am not that cruel. At least not this night.”

More shame washed over Tae’thelan as he realised he enjoyed being named Rommath’s pet. Even this condescending affection felt good as he rode out the shame and embarrassment of being fucked with his own cane. His hips strained as he tried to push his cock into Rommath’s hand, needing to feel warm skin as his ass was filled with cold, hard wood. Rommath hadn’t even made the sheath pleasurable – it was cool and unpleasant and felt nothing like skin, clearly designed to punish.

“Stroke my hair?” he pleaded, mouth twisting, ears curling. He badly needed to be touched, to be petted. Tae’thelan would be such a _good_ pet: he knew now how to please his master, how to address him with respect. 

Rommath’s brow furrowed as he peered closely at Tae’thelan. “Of course,” he said gently, removing the cane, setting it aside. He reached out a tattooed, well-sculpted arm and tenderly smoothed Tae’thelan’s golden hair, tousled from the pillows. “You have performed admirably. I am very pleased.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Tae’thelan’s, soft and warm and full of a romance Tae’thelan had not expected. “You are magnificent.” Another kiss. “Glorious.”

Tae’thelan sagged into the mattress, tension melting like his heart as Rommath praised him. The affection was euphoric, the disagreeable cane all but forgotten. Rommath’s body settled above his, hip to hip, cocks rubbing against each other as Rommath groaned and deepened the kiss, stroking his hair, stroking his ears. Tae’thelan jerked against the silk ropes securing his limbs to the headboard – he wanted to stroke and grasp Rommath, wanted to caress him and wrap his legs around his waist and rock in simulated lovemaking, rhythmic and passionate.

“Are you happy like this?” Rommath asked, lifting his head slightly to look at him. He had noticed Tae’thelan straining. “Shall I untie you?” 

“No,” Tae’thelan said. “No. I want the Grand Magister to fuck me, and I want to be helpless while he does so.”

Rommath’s earlier smirk returned. “You would be helpless even if you were unbound, but I take your point.” He licked lavishly up and down Tae’thelan’s ear, grinding their hips together and rumbling with amusement as Tae’thelan gasped. “See: utterly helpless.”

Tae’thelan wanted to refute the point but he was too busy making soft little sounds in his throat as Rommath licked and nipped at his ears and continued to grind against him. They were both clearly more than ready for it: Rommath too was grunting, his cock hot and clumsy against Tae’thelan’s own, like they were adolescents rutting in the apprentices’ dormitories. Tae’thelan felt just as giddy, just as desperate, though they were both grown men with bodies and experience to match.

Eventually Rommath lifted his head, face and chest flushed as deeply as Tae’thelan’s. Tae’thelan was panting beneath him, the attention given to his ears unbearably erotic, the pleasure travelling straight to his groin, inflamed and burning.

“How responsive you are.” Rommath hummed with approval. “So easy. I look forward to making you come more than you ever have before.” 

Rommath’s easy confidence made Tae’thelan’s cock throb and his asshole twitch. His entire body ached with his need for release; it was agony when Rommath pulled away and left the bed. Rommath’s cock had been _so close!_ Just a simple shift down and Rommath could have speared him to the hilt, leaving their bodies just as close and a thousand times more intimate. 

Unable to touch himself, Tae’thelan groaned in frustration.

“Are you unhappy with my actions, High Examiner?” Rommath asked, returning with two black leather straps. “That sounded like a groan of judgment to me.” He feigned a sigh. “And you were doing so well.”

“No judgment!” Tae’thelan hastily assured him, attempting to school his expression into adoring obedience. “Just... being apart is unbearable agony, even if only for a moment.”

“Ha!” Rommath gently whipped one of the straps against Tae’thelan’s taut thigh. “How badly you must want it, to be saying such things. How badly you must want _me_.” His face was suddenly close, so close; their eyes locked and their lips brushed, and then Rommath was murmuring against his ear, breath hot and heavy: “You will be rewarded for your devotion, your dedication... your good behaviour.”

Tae’thelan shuddered beneath Rommath’s weight. Never had condescension been so erotic. Never had he permitted anyone to speak to him so, in the bedroom or out. No man had been his equal – in manners, taste, or magic – until the Grand Magister had lodged himself under his skin, a terrible, beautiful thorn that would not be ignored. 

The man was glorious, regal. Intense. Their eyes met once more as Rommath pushed himself up off Tae’thelan, strap in hand. Bound to the headboard, legs spread and his most private parts revealed and on display, Tae’thelan had never felt more like prey. Rommath’s canine teeth flashed – a blunted remnant of their troll and kal’dorei heritage – and then he lunged, devouring Tae’thelan’s cock with a fervour that stupefied him. The heat of his mouth, the slick of his tongue, the almost excruciating suction – it was too much, too good. Tae’thelan strained against his bonds, head thrown back, trying and failing to stifle a groan. He was going to come, he was going to come – _light_ , he was finally going to come – 

And then, painfully expectedly, Rommath withdrew his mouth and flashed Tae’thelan a crooked smile as he licked his lips. “Some call me cruel, but you will appreciate the wait, I promise.” Lifting Tae’thelan’s heavy, swollen balls, he snugged the leather strap beneath them and buckled it tightly around the base of his cock, careful not to pull any of his soft golden hair. “You won’t be coming until I deem you ready. Of course,” he mused, picking up the other strap, “neither will I. Even _my_ iron control can be undone by a powerful man sobbing with pleasure in my bed.”

Tae’thelan watched, mesmerised, as Rommath pumped his cock in preparation for his own strap. He wished those clever hands were his, wished he could be the one to be stroking and lifting and buckling. The one working oil up and down Rommath’s immense length. Did Rommath’s cock feel as rock hard as Tae’thelan’s now? As swollen and throbbing and urgent? The trapped blood made him feel huge, monstrous. Virile and potent and desperately, achingly _alive_.

“Rommath...” he groaned wretchedly, unable to touch him how he wanted. “I need you.” He was going to explode without soft, warm skin pressed against him.

Rommath loomed over him, planting his hands firmly on either side of Tae’thelan’s bare chest. “You sound desperate, High Examiner.” The words were smug, but Rommath’s expression was playful. “Tell me how desperate for cock you are.”

Tae’thelan squirmed beneath him, hips seeking contact with warm, smooth skin. “Desperate,” he began, failing to hold back a groan. “I have never been so desperate. I want – I need – I need your cock inside me. I need to be filled until all I can feel is cock.” He took a shaky breath. “I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week. I’ll do anything. _Anything._ I’ll lie here and let you show everyone in Silvermoon my gaping, dripping hole if that’s what it takes for you to fuck me.”

Disgusting. Why was he talking like this? The words were spilling from his subconscious like scum, obscene and filthy.

Rommath wet his lips, his dark, widened eyes darting from Tae’thelan’s face to his asshole and back again. “A private sight,” he declared, voice thick, breath rasping. “As much as it would please me to humiliate you through conquest, no one but me should enjoy you... and I _will_ enjoy you.” He rubbed the slick, swollen head of his cock against Tae’thelan’s entrance, pressing gently, cruelly teasing. “You’ve been most vexing tonight, High Examiner. I think you’ll agree that your slutty little hole deserves to be punished: stretched wide, dripping with seed, and so deliciously sore that gentle will never be enough for you ever again.”

Repulsive. This should be repulsive. But Tae’thelan was harder than he’d ever been, his throbbing, straining cock the centre of his entire being. Precome drooled onto his belly in slick strings; his balls ached deep inside. Why wasn’t Rommath fucking him?! What unnatural, arcane forbearance did he possess, to look upon Tae’thelan bound and spread and still hold himself back so?

“Punish me,” he moaned, wishing he could just raise his hips and spear himself on Rommath’s cock, seething and dripping like his own. “Fuck me like I deserve.” 

“My wayward magister... be wary of what you wish for.” With a wicked smirk Rommath plunged deep into Tae’thelan, his cock stretching him mercilessly, hilting himself in one powerful thrust of his hips. 

All of Tae’thelan’s lust and desire and relief escaped in an obscene groan that seemed to last an eternity. He was full, so full. Rommath was _huge_. He’d thought about it, dreamed about it, but the reality itself was overwhelming. He had never been stretched so wide, had never felt anything this deep inside him. Sweat beaded on his forehead; his skin felt too warm, too alive. There was no pain – he’d been prepared long and hard for this – but his nerves sang and burned in alarm and ecstasy. 

When he finally managed to lift his heavy eyelids, Rommath’s face was close and staring.

“Do you still think you deserve this?” he asked, face flushed, arms trembling slightly as he held himself up from Tae’thelan. His horsetail had fallen over his shoulder to rest on Tae’thelan’s chest; it was soft, so soft, like shining raven feathers.

An out; Rommath was giving him an out. In case the play, the fantasy, was not as pleasurable as Tae’thelan had hoped. But no, no, he wanted it, wanted to be filled and pounded, used and abused. He didn’t want to _hurt_ , but the gulf between rough pleasure and true pain was one Tae’thelan trusted Rommath to navigate.

“I deserve this and more,” he declared, looking Rommath straight in the eye, wetting his lips reflexively as the contact sent a shiver down his spine and into his belly. Cheeks beautifully flushed, ears quivering, Rommath’s gaze was intense and dark and hungry. Voracious. Wanting.

Tae’thelan _yearned_ to be devoured.

“Take me. Fuck me. Punish me until I could never again conceive of questioning you.”

The rumble from Rommath’s throat as he began to slam into Tae’thelan was deep and heavy and primal, a claim of ownership punctuated by the slap of skin on skin and Tae’thelan’s juddery gasps and moans. He was so full, so _stretched_ ; every savage thrust set his nerves alight, from his asshole gripping Rommath’s cock, to his prostate being rubbed back and forth, to the deeper parts of him that had never been explored. Thoughts of Rommath had dominated him, consumed him – and now he was _here_ , being fucked – being _fucked_! 

All he could do was throw his head back and pant and moan and cry as Rommath pounded him into the mattress, luxuriating in the arcane tingle of the manasilk sheets on his skin and the heavenly feel of cock in his ass. With other men he’d needed to be in charge, needed to be suave and refined and restrained, the very picture of a gracious gentleman, a benevolent giver of pleasure to those lesser than him. With Rommath he’d already been moaning like a back-alley whore all night, so why pretend he was anything else? Why do anything but give in to his debasement and embrace this precious, hallowed freedom?

Rommath’s breathing was laboured; he grunted at the end of every thrust and winced and bit his lip every time Tae’thelan clenched around him in pleasure. Thank the light for the straps: Rommath’s pace was brutal, intended to overwhelm and punish, and Tae’thelan knew he would explode just from Rommath’s belly grazing his cock over and over again if it weren’t for the tightly-cinched leather.

He was going to explode anyway, though. Everything inside him was sensitive and swollen, the heavy throb of Rommath’s cock palpable along every molten inch of him. He’d been teased for so long by that wretched plug that every push and slam against his prostate was an explosion of pleasure that erupted through him like the pulse of a dying star. His thighs strained against his bonds, his hips rolling up to meet Rommath’s in violence and desperation.

Too much; it was too much. Tae’thelan’s entire body clenched and he _wailed_ , again and again and again, eyes rolled back and his head spasming against the pillow. Rommath kept thrusting even as Tae’thelan’s asshole contracted around him like a vice, determination moulding his features into those of a ruthless vanquisher.

How much pleasure could one man take? Tae’thelan’s face was burning, his ears flicking with every wave of his orgasm, and it _would not stop_. Just as he thought it was dying down Rommath would speed up and fuck him harder, growling low in his throat in effort and warning. Tae’thelan was vaguely, hazily aware that he was gasping for air, his tongue hanging out like he were a dog or an imbecile. Every movement, every cry, was uncontrolled and uncontrollable, embarrassing and an embarrassment. Shame washed over him, but still his climaxed rolled on and on, contorting his face and destroying his dignity.

And Rommath was clearly pleased.

“Enjoying yourself, High Examiner?” he managed to growl out. “I did tell you I’d show you how it’s done.”

Tae’thelan couldn’t respond. All he was capable of was meeting Rommath’s gaze, intense and electric, before his eyes rolled up again and his body was taken over by jerks and spasms. Precome was gushing out of his cock, wetting the trails of hair on their bellies as Rommath slid over him again and again.

“Your poor cock,” Rommath crooned. “So wet, so desperate to come.” He reached a hand between them and pumped it a few times, before bringing his fingers to his lips. “Delicious.” He then presented his hand for Tae’thelan to lick. “Don’t you think?”

Tae’thelan moaned weakly in agreement.

“Not as delicious as your come, of course. I’m awaiting it with great anticipation.”

Tae’thelan moaned again; he was awaiting it too. The need to come had taken him over completely – he was dumb, witless, practically insensate. He was sobbing and sobbing and sobbing, the only way his brain knew how to react to the excessive pleasure Rommath was forcing on him. The manasilk was a betrayer, amplifying every sensation as his skin absorbed its heady arcane energy. Rommath’s silken hair brushing against his chest felt exquisite; when he lunged to bite an ear Tae’thelan screamed, his thighs and toes cramping as they clenched in the ecstasy and agony of this brutal peak, this savage wringing of his soul.

He tried to call Rommath’s name but merely burbled, his mouth full of saliva and his breath denied to him.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” Rommath offered, voice ragged. “But I will stop completely.” He stilled his hips for a moment to give Tae’thelan a chance to respond.

“No, _no_ ,” Tae’thelan moaned. If Rommath left him alone he would _die_. “Please, I need – I need –”

“Good.” Rommath cut him off with a sharp, authoritative thrust. “I respect a man who can handle his pleasure.”

Tae’thelan had nothing witty or condescending to say to that. His mind was gone; his eyes leaked the tears of the overwhelmed. Did this really count as ‘handling’ pleasure? He was pitiful, surely, an embarrassment. But Rommath’s gaze was fixed on him as though he were some rare and miraculous treasure, belonging to him and only him. No one’s eyes had ever looked upon him so intensely.

And no one’s cock had ever made him _cry_. Rommath wasn’t going to stop moving; Tae’thelan’s orgasm wasn’t going to stop coming. His heart was going to explode; his whole body was going to cramp. He was going to sob and sob until he fucking drowned. Or until he snapped his neck from thrashing. If only he had a hand free, if only he could get rid of that damned _strap_ – 

And then – and then a miracle.

“Enough,” Rommath declared. “Your punishment is at an end.”

Tae’thelan blinked up at him, dazed and hazy. Was Rommath going to let him come now? Was his blissful torture really, truly over?

“Don’t trouble yourself speaking,” Rommath said, undoing Tae’thelan’s strap with precise, clever fingers. “The glazed look suits you.”

 _Condescending bastard,_ Tae’thelan thought, though fondly, enjoying it. One day he would have vengeance, he was sure. Rommath on all-fours, gagged and bound and blindfolded, with weights hanging off the nipples he so enjoyed being abused. The one he’d bitten in the tent the other night still looked red and sore – what he’d give to have his hands free to touch it, to rub it and pinch it and watch Rommath gasp and squirm.

“You’re mine next,” he vowed, voice husky as he pictured Rommath’s lips stretched around a ball gag, his mouth stuffed with cock.

“You’re welcome to try,” Rommath said sweetly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m sure your efforts will be amusing.” Reaching between them he removed his own strap, his eyes closing in relief as his cock no longer throbbed so angrily. He sighed. “I can never come with one of those on, no matter how good it feels.”

Tae’thelan _could_ come wearing a cock ring, and had done countless times, but he was grateful that Rommath had removed it: he was so worked-up and full of come that anything other than shooting as far and hard as possible would be painfully unsatisfying. The mere thought made him want to weep.

Rommath rolled his hips pointedly with a smirk. “You were delightful to tame, my pet. Now for your reward.”

Tae’thelan’s groan was primal, animal, as Rommath sank into him once more and his warm, strong hand closed around his cock. It had hardly been touched at all so far; contact now was electric, burning, his cock twitching and jumping in Rommath’s hand as Rommath pumped him in time with his thrusts. 

It would be so easy to just come now, to let go and relieve himself of all the agony and tension that had built up in his balls, his ass, his belly, his cock. The smack smack smack of Rommath’s hips against his ass was brutal and unrelenting, his poor, swollen prostate spreading warmth and pleasure with every rub. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t – he’d come this far, and by Dath’remar’s fiery balls he was going to come sobbing and shaking and insensate with pleasure, the magnificent finale that he truly deserved.

Rommath’s breathing was ragged, his face intense with the effort of supporting himself with one arm as he fucked Tae’thelan’s ass and pumped his cock like a piston. The slick sounds and his little growls were beautiful, obscene. Tae’thelan wished he were able to watch Rommath’s cock plunge in and out of his asshole, wet and flushed and glistening. It felt good to be used like this, to provide his master pleasure with his body, to please him with his helplessness.

The next time they fucked, though, Tae’thelan would be free and his hands would roam. Not being able to touch Rommath was unbearable, like lush, ripe fruit that could not be eaten. He wanted to lick at Rommath’s sopping wet treasure trail, wanted to revel in the debauchery of licking his own precome from Rommath’s body hair. He wanted to lick his underarms, lick his asshole, lick everything that smelled and tasted masculine and sexual.

Groaning deep in his throat, Tae’thelan’s thighs clenched and his mouth fell open, the now almost painful feeling of another prostate orgasm building deep inside him. He welcomed it this time, welcomed every drop of pleasure that this beautiful man atop him could give. How well-formed he was, how perfect. Even the sweat that dampened his hair and dripped onto Tae’thelan’s chest was glorious. Tae’thelan wanted to lick that, too. 

“Be a good little pet and come for me.” The words were laboured, but it didn’t matter; pleasure jolted through Tae’thelan’s stomach and he threw his head back, sobbing as Rommath’s grip on his cock tightened and his thrusts – impossibly – grew more powerful. 

His climax blossomed through every nerve of his body, from his ass down his legs and up through his chest, his arms, his fingertips. And unlike all the times before, it surged through his cock, through his balls, shooting out out out in thick, heavy ropes that hit his forehead, his nose, his mouth, his chin, his chest. It was hot and salty on his tongue and it was either swallow or choke, so he gladly swallowed. His face was covered in it and still it came, on and on and on, his cock jerking in Rommath’s hand as he wrung every last drop from him with a practiced hand. 

Every part of him was pulsing with pleasure, every muscle clenching, every toe curling. His cries were melodic, coming from high up in his throat, fast and fevered. If the silk of his bonds hadn’t been magical he would have ripped them asunder with his straining. He felt powerful and ethereal and conquered all at once, utterly unreal and more alive than he’d ever been. 

How long had he been coming for? The Grand Magister was still fucking him, still pounding him, growling and grunting like an animal. Tae’thelan’s asshole was contracting around his cock like a vice and still he held on, determined to continue until Tae’thelan was completely and utterly wrecked. 

With a wretched, breaking whimper, Tae’thelan sagged back onto the pillows, onto the manasilk sheets, his cock spurting one exhausted, final time onto his belly. He wanted to look at Rommath’s face, wanted to look his master in the eye and show him just how thoroughly he’d debauched him, but his eyelids were too heavy. Everything was too heavy. He tried to speak, but only a drained moan passed his lips. What were words, what was consciousness?

Rommath mercifully let go of his softening cock when he was certain that Tae’thelan had nothing left to give. He ran a finger through the puddle of come on his chest and licked it, groaning.

“Did I come enough to please you, master?” Tae’thelan managed, dazed.

“ _Light_ –” Rommath’s voice cracked, a half-sob. His hips slammed once, twice, and then he was thrusting spasmodically, erratically, spilling his hot seed deep inside Tae’thelan’s ass, claiming him, owning him. His breath was shuddering and shaky, and his voice caught on his final thrust, grinding and rolling his hips against Tae’thelan as he rode out the final shocks of his climax.

Rommath’s body was deliciously heavy as he collapsed onto Tae’thelan, sweaty and shaking. His weight was a blessed anchor, steadfastly keeping him in the here and now. Rommath mumbled the cantrip to remove Tae’thelan’s bonds and then lay still, his head face-down on the pillow beside Tae’thelan. Limbs finally free, Tae’thelan let his legs fall, wincing as his thighs burned. The hand he flopped onto Rommath’s back in an attempt at an embrace felt leaden and like it belonged to somebody else. He badly wanted to kiss him, caress him, just _touch_ him after being bound for so long – but he was tired, so tired...

* * *

When Tae’thelan awoke, Rommath was gone. How long had he slept for? How boorish of him, how uncivilised! Tae’thelan prided himself on his generosity, his dutiful aftercare. Never would he suffer being called a selfish lover... until now. He’d been so tired, though. Even after slumber his eyelids were heavy and his body boneless. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. Everything ached, everything. His ass was sore; his balls were sore; every muscle was angry and protesting.

“Welcome back,” Rommath said from across the room, alerted by the groan and the rustle of sheets. He stood from the letter he was writing at the small desk in the corner and made his way back to the bed, not rushing, but clearly eager. His hair was unbound now, a midnight waterfall, and he shed his silken robe as he walked, sliding into bed next to Tae’thelan as though he had never left.

“How long was I asleep for?” Tae’thelan asked as Rommath twined his legs between his, his skin warm and comforting.

“Just over three hours.” Rommath kissed his neck and ran his hands down his sides. He didn’t seem at all upset – in fact, he sounded proud. “You were too high on orgasm chemicals to fight it. I’m surprised you managed to get an arm over me, to be honest.” His breath was warm against Tae’thelan’s neck as he laughed. “I commend you, High Examiner.” An infinitesimal pause. “Tae’thelan.”

How good his name sounded on Rommath’s lips. “I don’t even know what to say.” He groaned again, this time luxuriating in the aches. “My wits are completely addled. It has been an age since I last came like that.”

“It was a good look on you.” Rommath propped himself up on an elbow and smirked at him. “Such elegant faces you pulled.”

Tae’thelan pulled an entirely different face; Rommath laughed.

“And the facial you gave yourself: that was beautiful. I cleaned you up, of course, but it was very compelling. Turnabout being fair play and all.”

Tae’thelan ran a hand over his face; Rommath had indeed tended to him while he slept. His hairline felt a bit crispy, but a bath would sort that out, and oh how he needed a bath!

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Rommath slid out of bed to retrieve a tray that had been left on a little table by the door to the hall. “Or perhaps you wish to relieve yourself first? Of course you do.” He set the tray on the foot of the bed and pointed to a door opposite the one that led to his study. “Through there. I thought we could bathe after we’ve eaten. And then perhaps fethesi? I’ve been waiting for an opponent worthy of my time...”

Tae’thelan had never heard Rommath be so solicitous. It was deeply charming. Was the man trying to impress him? Woo him? He clearly wanted Tae’thelan to feel cared for.

Standing was agony, but he managed it slowly, with much groaning. Pissing and eating were his two primary concerns; anything after that was a beautiful bonus. “Whatever you wish, though I warn you, I’ve been playing fethesi since before you were born.” He flashed a grin and stumbled to the bathroom.

When he returned, Rommath sighed. “Impertinence, after all this? I thought you’d learned your lesson, Bloodwatcher.”

* * *

It would transpire that obedience was one of a great many lessons Rommath would have to repeat, with great dedication, much enthusiasm, and a glimmer of revenge for inexplicable fethesi victories. Tae’thelan did not mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this fic a year ago it was supposed to be short and fun, a PWP sequel in the very purest sense. And like the first fic, it completely got away from me and dragged me along for the ride! I hope that the wait has been worth it. (The joys of being chronically ill *sigh*)
> 
> This is probably the last Tae/Rom fic I'll be writing -- their story feels complete, and Legion has shown that I was completely wrong to give Tae'thelan the benefit of the doubt when it comes to him having a sympathetic nature under all his pomposity, lol. I tried to fix that in this fic, but he's far too nice in A Man Like Any Other. Whoops! In this universe, they live happily ever after. They get married (Rommath proposes!), adopt some adorable children, and get a puppy that Rommath eventually stops being annoyed by. (He can, of course, always be found dozing with it. The Grand Magister doth protest too much!)
> 
>  _Fethesi_ is fancy elven chess, which I have joyfully stolen from wandavon's [Everlasting Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3376025), the world's most beautiful Lor/Rom fic. Whichever universe he's in, Rommath plays Fethesi. It is known.
> 
> Many, many thanks to my legion of beautiful friends for putting up with my endless questions and need for affirmation and support. Wanda, Pike, Andrea, Rini, Sharpershot, thank you all for your advice and your squee. And a _huge_ thank you to everyone on my tumblr who's supported me for so long! I love you all.  <3


End file.
